Dreaming of Angels
by thezombiemarch
Summary: She had something to tell him, but then the female titan ruined all chances of it. Rivetra headcanon one-shot. For Eve. c:


She felt the contents of her breakfast threatening to come back up, a hand on her chest, patting in a steady beat in an attempt to quell the nausea.

How long has it been going on? A day or two maybe? The morning sickness… Not to mention the fact that she was two weeks late already…

Could it be…?

Petra's hand fluttered up to her mouth, trying to suppress a grin. The other made its way to her stomach, almost incredulously. Was she really…?

She could hardly contain her excitement. It was hard to tell at this stage considering that they didn't have any way to affirm that she was really bearing a child… But if the signs were right, the chances were pretty high. She giggled to herself, her gaze dropping to her stomach as she ran her hand in a slow circle lovingly. An unborn child… but she was already in love with him.

Or could it be a girl? Would the child have her hair and his eyes, or maybe his temperament and her charm? Petra was almost giddy at the thought. There was still some time to go before the bump would show, and she didn't want to break the news so early to Levi. Besides… they still had the expedition to go through. She didn't want to distract him from keeping an eye on the Jaeger boy.

That's right… Maybe once they were back she could sit him down, with her father present perhaps, and break the happy news to them. Yes, that sounded like a plan.

Didn't he mention a few days ago that he had something to tell her when they came back again? It would be the perfect time to tell him, she was certain. Petra could almost imagine the surprise in his eyes, the loving gaze that he would cast –

"Petra? Are you okay in there?"

She jumped, breaking out of her reverie. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" she called out, mentally thinking '_Crap, I lost track of time.' _

"Are you sure?" she could hear the worry laced in his voice, and all the more it made her excited about his reaction when he told her. She nearly blurted it out, but bit her tongue in time.

"Yeah, I'm sure! I might have had something bad just now, but I'm fine now!" she swung the door open, beaming at the Corporal. He gave her the look that said he didn't believe her, but he didn't press on. Levi started heading towards the stables, calling behind him, "Quick, we're almost leaving for the expedition."

Petra chuckled softly to herself. The Corporal had his quirky ways of showing his love. He wasn't exactly an affectionate person when it was business, but she could vouch for the fact that he was _very_ affectionate behind closed doors. Her cheeks flushed slightly at the thought, scurrying after his receding form, knowing how well he hated being late for anything.

_Soon, Petra_.

xxxx

She felt the contents of her breakfast threatening to come back up.

This time it wasn't because of the morning sickness. The morning sickness was the least of her worries.

This time it was because of the aberrant, the female titan.

And she was right on their tail.

Petra was so close to screaming, so close to breaking down. But no, she couldn't let Gunter's death be for naught. This entire expedition wasn't supposed to end like this. They were supposed to be successful, returning back into Wall Rose with minimal casualties.

This was not to be the case. She had watched as so many of the people she once worked with get crushed by the female titan with just a casual swing of her arm, or a well aim kick in their direction. She had watched as the mysterious figure caught all of them off guard, killing Gunter so easily.

It made her angry.

She – no, _they_ – will kill the female titan for the deaths that it has caused.

The redhead steeled herself, determination in her eyes. They will kill the female titan to protect Eren.

They will kill the female titan to avenge their fallen comrades.

The squad turned around, resolved to their cause. A short burst of speed, then pulling back. Take her down while she's too confused at their onslaught of attacks.

Take away her sight. Damage her eyes so that she can't see.

_For that one minute it will be in total darkness. Kill her in that time. Forget about capturing her. It has to die now without any honour. __**We will make her pay**__._

They'll cut her. Shear her arms off

_slice_

_by_

_slice_.

She won't be able to hold her arms up to protect her weak point. They'll shear the muscles around her neck so she won't be able to hold her head up. Then they'll take her life then and there. That minute was all they needed.

Petra smirked, her eyes hardened, wild.

Tick tock, working against the clock.

The female titan's arms went down. Erd, going in for the first strike

but

_no._

The titan's head lashed out, her mouth opening and crunching down on her comrade.

_No_

_no_

_no _

_It can't be!_

_Erd!_

Petra stared back at the female titan, in complete shock. How-? How was it possible? How could it launch an attack like that on Erd? It hadn't even been half a minute and –

Then she saw it.

_One eye_.

No, how did that titan do it? It prioritised the healing of one eye just to –

She gaped at the titan in horror, now getting up from the tree, now heading for her. _No, Petra, move. Listen to Auruo, fucking __**move**__. Move for the sake of your unborn child. Move for the sake of Levi_.

_Move for –_

She could only watch, in a detached manner, as the female titan's leg loomed closer towards her, to the point where it was too late. _Levi, I'm so sorry. You might never know –_

_Pain, pain everywhere._

_Then_

_nothing._

Tick tock, your time is up.

xxxx

_Everything was white, glowy, warm._

_Petra grinned at her beloved, watching as he lovingly placed his ear on swollen belly. Listening to the heart beat of their child._

_I couldn't be any happier, Levi._

_I'll be watching over you._

_Your guardian angel._

* * *

(( **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I promised a friend that I would write this Rivetra fic for her based on the headcanon... One month late. Yes I'm sorry for that /) ~ (\ Eve, this is for you 3

I also like to thank jovialnin for helping me proofread 3

Also considering that I don't really ship Rivetra, I hope this is up to standard for the Rivetra shippers out there c: ))


End file.
